Kismet Connection
by LostInTranslation764
Summary: If you ask Nick it was the Fortune Cookie's fault... Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first story here. I hope you'll enjoy it. This story will probably be a three-shot... maybe a four-shot. _

_Btw, this story is not beta-ed and I would really like to have someone who looks over my stories before I post them since English isn't my first language. So, if there's anyone who would like to be my beta, just send me a pm. __Enjoy the story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kismet Connection**

_Chapter One: _

_Fortune Cookies_

------------------------------------

There was no doubt that Macy Misa was an extraordinary athlete. The grace she demonstrated on the basketball-field was just short of amazing. Nick was actually glad that Stella had managed to convince him (_force him_) to see Macy in one of her games.

"Macy, you were amazing!" a very excited Stella gushed, hugging her beaming friend. "Didn't I tell you that she's amazing?" The blond girl asked the Lucas brothers.

"You were awesome," Joe agreed with a grin.

"Yes, you were like this bear in this new cartoon in this one episode where he had to play a basketball game and he won the game and his bear-family didn't need to live on the streets," Kevin explained with a big smile. "What?" the oldest Lucas brother asked bewildered when he noticed the weird stares his brothers were giving him. "It was a great episode!"

Stella rolled her eyes and turned towards Nick. "And what do you think, Nick?"

Nick raised his eyebrows at Stella but immediately turned back to the lithe brunette. "You were really great, Macy." He complimented.

"Thank you!" Macy spoke happily, a slight blush was covering her cheeks when she looked at her friends.

Joe threw his right arm around Stella and his left arm around Macy. "This definitely calls for a celebration, my friends."

------------------------------------

"I love this place!" Kevin exclaimed. The Chinese restaurant happened to serve the Orange chicken he loved so much. He even brought his own chocolate syrup to pour all over it. Chocolate Orange chicken was as good as a chocolate taco.

They all smiled at Kevin's enthusiasm but even Nick had to admit that the fried rice and Mandarin chicken were too good to pass.

--------------------------------------

"Fortune cookies! Joe smiled happily as the waitress approached them after they had finished their meals.

"Awesome!" Kevin said. He thought the little strips of paper were fascinating, and he collected them. For his birthday, Macy had found him a sort of scrapbook to keep them in. The oldest Lucas brother had over two hundred from previous trips to Chinese eateries.

"Mine says: _'You will be victorious on the field of battle'_,_"_ read Joe. "Ha," he exclaimed pointing at Kevin. "I'll so beat you in Guitar Hero today."

Kevin rolled his eyes ignoring Joe's exclamation he read his paper. "_Today is the perfect opportunity to visit someone special_," he read. "Hmmm, maybe I should visit the ducks in the park. I haven't been there for a long time. I'm sure they are already missing me…" Kevin mused out loud and he didn't seem to notice the strange looks he was receiving from his brothers and their stylist.

Nick shook his head. Only Kevin could connect a fortune cookie saying to ducks.

"Anyway," Stella spoke looking away from Kevin who was still muttering about ducks. "_A good friend is the best lover you can find_," the blonde stylist read her saying and blushed immediately when she registered the words.

Strangely enough, Joe blushed as well.

Nick couldn't resist any longer. "I really ask myself what that could mean. Do you have any idea, Kev?"

Kevin grinned deviously. "No clue! But maybe Joe can tell us what to make of that saying."

The middle JONAS shot an angry glance at his brothers and gritted out angrily. "I don't know anything!"

Before Nick and Kevin could tease him a bit more, Stella spoke up. "Whatever, it's just a stupid fortune cookie," she flicked her blonde hair back and directing her attention towards her best (female) friend she said, "What does yours say, Macy?"

Macy, who had been very quiet until now, looked down at the strip of paper in her hand. "Nothing! As you said, it's just a stupid fortune cookie saying. They don't mean anything," she replied, slipping the strip of paper into her pocket and Nick was sure that a slight blush as covering the petite brunette's cheeks.

But why would she blush?

Nick couldn't really invest more time on his trail of thought because his brother interrupted his musing.

"What about you, Nick?" Joe questioned.

Until now he hadn't really bothered to look at his strip of paper but when he did his eyes narrowed slightly. "Just something stupid and pointless," Nick muttered, counting out money to pay the bill.

--------------------------------------

The next day in school, Stella was dealing with a fashion emergency, Nick looked around the halls of Horace Mantis Academy to make sure that none of his brothers and friends were near-by. Joe was trying to find Stella, Kevin was at a cheerleader-meeting and who knew where Macy was. He carefully opened his biology book, shaking it slowly so that the thin strip of paper fell onto his palm.

_Your true love has always been closer than you think._

Nick scoffed at the slanting red script, slipped it into his pocket, and walked towards his locker, trying not to think about it. He still hasn't given Kevin his fortune for his collection because Kevin would no doubt take the fortune seriously and insist that he looked for his 'true love'. Nick groaned inwardly.

"Nick!"

Nick turned around and saw Macy jogging up the school-hall. He nodded at her. "What is it, Macy?" he asked.

Macy shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other. "Well, I was looking for Kevin because I wanted to give him my fortune to add to his collection. I wanted to know if you know where he is."

The curly-haired boy looked at the petite brunette and he could see that she was nervous. "He has a cheer-meeting. If you want to I can give it to him later."

Macy looked hesitant for a moment before she shook her head. "No, it's ok. I have to go to volleyball practice anyway. I'll see him in the gym and give it to him there."

She turned around to head to the gym.

"What does your fortune say anyway, Macy?" Nick asked suddenly, remembering that she had also avoided answering Stella's question.

Macy turned around and Nick could clearly see a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks and she held the paper out to him. "Don't laugh, ok?" she warned.

"I won't," he replied. For some reason his stomach gave a violent, involuntary lurch that had nothing to do with the Sloppy Joe he'd had earlier. There, on the slightly crumpled strip of paper, were the words:

_Your true love has always been closer than you think._

* * *

_Yep, that's it. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Next chapter: Magic 8 Ball_


	2. Magic8Ball

_A/Ns: Here it is the next chapter. Sorry, for the long wait. Enjoy! Oh btw, the chapter is not beta-ed, so if you find any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it. _

_And thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Thanks a lot! :)  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Two:_

_Magic-8-Ball_

_xxxxxx  
_

It was official: he was going crazy. Maybe Kevin's and Joe's craziness has finally caught up with him. Maybe it was contagious and after 16 years of living with them, he finally got infected.

There could be no other explanation. Why else would he be sitting on his bed, asking questions to a Magic-8-Ball and expecting an answer that actually made sense?

Yes, Nick Lucas who believed in logic and common sense was asking questions to inanimate object. He absolutely blamed the fortune cookies for his irrational behavior. Yes, those damn fortune cookies with their stupid fortune. Oh, and of course, he blamed Joe. Because, Nick liked to blame things on Joe.

But the stupid fortune, the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about said fortune and that he had to bribe Kevin not to tell anyone about the fortune was not the worst. No, worse than anything else was that this stupid Magic-8-Ball answered all of his questions correct. This couldn't be happening!

He has been sitting on his bed for two hours, asking questions.

'Does Kevin love chocolate tacos?' – 'Of course.'

'Will Joe man up and ask Stella out?' – Probably.'

Nick stared at the object in his hands and asked THE question (for the 100th time that day):

'Does the fortune mean anything?' He shook the ball, waiting for an answer to appear.

'Sure.'

'Is Macy my true love?' Another shake. 'Yes.'

Now, he couldn't stop staring at the stupid ball. Maybe if he glared hard enough the ball would stop giving those ridiculous answers.

"Nick?" A voice interrupted his glaring contest with the Magic-8-Ball. He was so startled that he dropped the ball.

"Macy?" He asked surprise evident in his voice as he realized whom the voice belonged to. Macy walked closer to Nick and picked up the ball, which had rolled through the room.

"Didn't like the answer you got?" She asked him with a smile as she handed him the ball back.

Nick was pretty sure that he was blushing but he couldn't really do anything against it.

"No, I just…" he couldn't finish he thought because he wasn't sure what to say. So, instead he asked. "What are you doing here?"

He realized how his simple question might have sound. But it was too late – the words were already out of his mouth.

"Not that I don't want you here. I just…" he hurried to explain but stopped in his tracks when he saw the smile on her face.

"Stella asked me to meet her here but apparently she isn't here." Macy told him.

"Oh yeah! Joe poured coffee over his new shirt and Stella insisted that he cleaned up the shirt himself to see how much work that actually is." Nick said.

The lithe brunette giggled.

Nick watched Macy for a moment before with a smile on his face before his eyes fell on the Magic-8-Ball again.

"Do you think I could try it too?" Macy asked, gesturing at the black ball in his hands.

With a small half-smile he handed her the item. The curly-haired young man watched as Macy closed her eyes (probably asking her question) and then shook the ball. Her eyes opened to see the answer, just to widen at the sight of the answer.

Their eyes met and Nick couldn't help himself but to say, "Didn't like the answer you got?" He teased her just as she had moments ago.

A cute blush spread across her cheeks.

"You know, I just remembered that I was supposed to help my mother in the shop. Can you tell Stella that I'll call her later tonight? Thanks! Bye!" Macy rushed to say. She pushed the Magic-8-Ball into his hand and practically ran out of the room and the firehouse.

Nick didn't even have time to remind her that today was a Sunday. Confused, his eyes fell on the black ball, which Macy had pressed into his hands.

A single word was glaring back at him as if the word wanted to burn into his brain.

**YES**

Nick sighed.

Stupid fortune cookies, stupid Magic-8-Ball…

… Stupid Joe.

* * *

_A/Ns: Not the best chapter but it is a set-up for the next (and last) chapter. I promise you the next chapter will be better because it has a match-making Stella and Joe in it and Kevin will be there too. And let's be honest, everything is better when Kevin is in it. :P  
_

_So, tell me what you think. I love to read your reviews._

_Next chapter: Fortune Teller_


End file.
